


What will happen next ?

by AcedaVinci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam are trying to make Dean go back to his human form but they'll have to find a way to get rid of the Mark first. *After 9x23*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will happen next ?

I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

"Hello Moose."

“Bring back my brother" Sam requested angrily "or I swear you'll never get out of here alive."

"I can't bring him back." Crowley had a grin on his face.

"DO IT." yelled Sam.

"First you listen to me Moose, your brother is dead, well not really, not physically dead, he is not the Dean you knew." He still had that grin and Sam really wanted to tear his face apart from his body, what did Crowley mean by "not physically dead" ?

"Now do I have your attention ?" said Crowley looking at the youngest Winchester. Sam nodded, he wasn't sure what he was going to hear. "well, we all know that the tiny-would-be-god angel stabbed him and you brought him back here but you know Moose, Dean was the same as Cain, he accepted his death but the mark never quite let go."

"What do you mean by never quite let go ?" Sam was trying to figure out what the King of Hell was telling him. "And I thought you were the smart one. The mark didn't let your brother die Moose, at least not entirely."

"If he is in Hell bring him back ! NOW !"

"Oh he is not in Hell but after I'll tell you the rest, you'd wish he was." Crowley's smile grew wider on his face. Sam didn't like it, he didn't know what was going on. "He became what he always feared to be Sammy. He is a demon."

"What ? No, Dean wouldn't let that happen !" Everything was blurry, Sam started to feel the alcohol in his body and began to wonder if Crowley was lying or telling the truth. "How do I stop him ? Dammit Crowley !"

"The only one that can help you would be Cain and, sorry Sammy, but I'm not risking my sweet life over your newly demon brother." Sam was upset, he could tell that the King of Hell wouldn't help him to find Cain. Maybe Crowley was playing him, it wouldn't be the first time. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth ?"

"You're doubting me Moose ? After all we went through, I'm disappointed, really, I thought we were besties, amigos. Anyway, I'll let you process all those informations, I have a Hell to go back to. Bye bye."

And he disappeared as fast as he came. Sam couldn't believe what Crowley just said, no he really couldn't believe it. He ran to Dean's room, screaming his name, hoping for an answer but nothing, Sam arrived to the oldest Winchester's room only to find an empty bed, a smell of sulphur and no one to talk to. What could he do ? Call Castiel ? The angel already had enough on his plate but Sam knew. He knew Cas would do anything for Dean and that is why he must give it a shot. Sam hurried to the main room praying for Cas as hard as he could, maybe his friend would hear him, Sam didn't know if the gates of Heaven were once again opened but he had faith in the angel and if someone could pull this off, it would be him. So Sam prayed, he prayed to his friend, he prayed to God, he even prayed to Gadreel, the only thing he wanted, was an answer or even if it was to say "we heard you but we can't help you", he would understand and he was desperate. Long after Sam began to lose faith and while looking through all the books he could think of, a voice arose behind him.

"Fear not Sam Winchester, for I have come on Castiel behalf."

"Where is Castiel ?" Sam already had his angel blade, ready to strike.

"He is busy rebuilding Heaven. He wants you to know that he heard your prayer."

"I need to talk to him, not someone else." Sam didn't want to talk to Hannah, he didn't trust her.

"CASTIEL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, NOT ONE OF YOUR ANGELS."

"I assure you Sam, you can talk to me." But Sam kept ignoring her, she is not the one his brother spent half of his time talking about, Castiel was the one.

"CASTIEL I NEED YOU BUDDY, IT'S ABOUT DEAN." At the mention of the name, Sam heard a feathery sound behind him, he turned around and two angels appeared. One wasn't someone he knew and the other one was Cas. "Cas I need to talk to you, without your friends. Please."

"You can go, I'll call you when I need to go back." Cas was talking to the angels, whom in a second were gone."I am so sorry Sam, Metatron told me, I don't know what to do anymore." Sam looked at Castiel and saw the painful expression on his face. "Heaven needs to be rebuild but I just want to stop, I want to see Dean, I can't do anything and none of the angels seem to find his soul."

Sam understood at that moment that Cas wasn't ignoring him, he was searching too.

"Listen Cas, I talked to Crowley." Sam took a deep breath. "and he told me that the Mark of Cain wasn't ready to let go of Dean."

Cas had his I don't understand face that Dean made fun of so often.

"He became a demon Cas. A demon."

"Are you sure Sam ? Where is his body, I need to see it."

"Not here, I brought him back when he got stabbed, I summoned Crowley and then I went to see if what he said was true. When I got to Dean's room he was gone."

The angel was trying to handle the news and what a shock. Dean, a demon ? He couldn't believe it, it was impossible, inconceivable.

"Cas ..." Sam's voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "what are we going to do ?" "I don't know, I can't go back to Heaven, not with Dean like that. Dammit Dean." "Crowley said that Cain could help us but ..." Castiel looked at Sam and spoke before Sam could finish his sentence.

"No Sam, we can't ask Cain, he is a demon, he killed Abel, he is an abomination."

"But we must do something, Dean is going to be lost, it's my brother we're talking about !"

"Do you think I don't know that ! Sam, I've risked everything for him, more than once ! Don't ever think I wouldn't do it again."

Castiel's eyes began to tear up, the angel didn't know what to do. Dean, his Dean, the man he gave up an entire army for became a demon. Maybe Sam was right, Cain could be the only option.

"Listen to me Sam. I will ask the others to look for Cain but I won't be able to approach him, he is even more powerful than Crowley, if we find him, you will be on your own."

"I get it, I'm ready. I'm going to pack."

Sam turned around and went to his room thinking of what could be waiting for him, what could happen to his brother, to Cas and simply stated that he was ready to do whatever it takes to bring back his brother. The one who saved his life more than he can't count and the one who sacrificed everything to be with him. Castiel made sure all was taken care of in Heaven and made a request, which surprised most of his fellow angels, to find Cain. After a while Sam came back to the main room where he found the angel seated at the table, mourning his friend.

"Cas ?" The angel jumped off his chair, he wasn't expecting the youngest Winchester to be there. "Yes Sam ?" he said, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"How's your grace ?" asked Sam quietly, he remembered that his friend's grace was slowly burning out and he was worried.

"Don't worry." simply stated the trench-coated angel in front of him.

Right at that moment Castiel stopped moving, Sam began to move towards his friend when suddenly the angel turned around and merely uttered "Cain".

"What ?"

"They found him. Come we have to go now."

Sam followed Castiel to the Impala and drove to the location given to him. It will be a long drive, maybe the longest they've ever done. The location wasn't that far away but the atmosphere in the Impala '67 was tense, it was different because Sam was driving it, Castiel was the passenger and Dean wouldn't even be able to touch it. The thought of Dean trying to touch the Impala, his baby, but not being able to do so because he was a demon made Sam laughed.

"Why are you laughing Sam ?"

"I just thought that since Dean is a demon, it means that he won't be able to get into the Impala or to even touch it, can you imagine how he would react ?" It made Castiel smiled, a sad smile but still.

"Indeed, it would be hilarious." And this was the only dialogue they had throughout the drive, sometimes Sam would glance at Castiel to see how he was. He seemed to contemplate the sky and his face was giving away his feelings, Sam could see sadness, grief but also anger and determination.

"I think we're nearly there Sam." Castiel pointed at a house emerging in the horizon. "Remember, I won't be able to enter."

"Yes, I remember, don't worry Cas, I'll get him to talk."

Sam brought Ruby's knife along with them, since Dean was gone with the First Blade, the tallest Winchester thought it could be useful. They finally arrived to the gates, Castiel could feel the power emanating from the house but he also perceived the sigils all over it that prevent all sorts of supernatural creatures from entering inside. Sam parked the car and got out.

"Sam please be careful, if you feel that something is wrong, get out."

"I will." said Sam walking toward the house.

Then Sam proceeded to knock on the door. Nobody answered. He knocked again. No answer. Could it be that Cain wasn't home ? Did he know they were coming and set them a trap ? Suddenly the door opened by itself. Sam took a step back, should he enter or should he go back to the car and drive away ? No. They came here to save his brother and he wanted answers. He entered, knife out, ready to strike.

"Before you try to stab me with that thing, you should know that it doesn't work on me kid." Sam jumped, he really wasn't expecting to hear someone. Where did that voice come from ? "I'm in the kitchen if you are looking for me."

Sam rushed to the kitchen and stopped by the door. The man he saw wasn't what he imagined, he was fairly tall and charismatic, he had a beard and looked like he was in his 60s. "Are you Cain ?" Sam finally asked. "Yes and who are you ?" said Cain seated on a wooden chair.

"My name is Sam Winchester, I'm here about my brother, Dean."

"Ah yes, Dean, I remember when he came with that filthy demon Crowley. He wanted to kill Abaddon, how's that going by the way ?"

"Abaddon is dead. Dean killed her with the First Blade."

"So he made it. What do you want now ? A trophy ?" Sam could see that Cain was losing his patience.

"No, I want to know how the hell do I get the Mark off my brother."

"Well, if you're asking me to do it, I can't."

"What do you mean by that ? You don't want to or you can't ?"

"Both. I don't care what happen to your brother but the only one who can take it off is the one that gave it to me in the first place."

"And who's that ?"

"Lucifer." What did Cain just say ? Lucifer ? The Lucifer locked in his cage ? The fallen archangel ? No, it couldn't be. "Don't make this face Winchester, if you want to free your brother, Lucifer is the one you seek. Now get out, leave me alone and get your ass and your angel friend out of my property before I decide to kill you."

After hearing those words Sam decided he had heard enough, left before the powerful demon changed his mind and went back to the car where Castiel was waiting for him.

"Did he tell something ?" Sam could hear a hint of hope in his voice.

"Dude, you're not gonna like this ..." taking a deep breath, Sam looked at his friend and finally said "the only way to free Dean is to find the one who gave the Mark to Cain."

"But God is nowhere to be found Sam !

" "It's not God, Cas ..."

"So who was it ?"

"Lucifer."

After hearing that name, Castiel became white, his expression switched from hopeful to desperate. Lucifer ? Why ? Why is everything so complicated ? Sam started the car and set out to the Men of Letters headquarters. They had to think this through, they couldn't act rashly and without any clue of Dean's whereabouts. The ride seemed even longer than the first one, none of them spoke out loud during the drive but they cogitated a lot, they had so many questions unanswered such as how will they open Lucifer's cage ? How will they catch Dean and keep him close ? Cain was immune to the knife, did it mean that Dean as well ? Will they be able to catch him with a devil's trap ? Back to the headquarters Castiel broke the heavy silence installed since they departed Cain's property.

"I can't ask the other angels Sam or at least not now... They will ask too many questions and I already left them more than once for Dean, I don't what will happen if I do it again ..."

"Don't worry Cas, we'll find a way ..."

Sam didn't know what to say, he was wondering what his brother would do if it was the other way around. Actually he knew, his brother would be doing everything he needed to bring him back, he was sure of that.

"But are you sure we can't ask to one of the angels ? I don't know, Gadreel maybe ?"

"I can't Sam, Gadreel is ..." the angel didn't really think of what happened in Heaven, once Metatron was in jail they had to start a new Heaven and he didn't find the time, or maybe he didn't want, to think about it. "... He is dead."

"What ?" Shock, this was what you could see on Sam's face. "How could he die ?"

"Remember the angels that exploded ? He drew the same spell on his chest and then proceeded to stab himself so I could get out of jail and stop Metatron."

"Are you telling me that the only ally we could actually have in Heaven is dead ? No ! We can't afford that !"

"Sam calm down, we'll find an other way."

"And HOW ? Last time we had to break 66 seals !"

Sam was upset, more than upset he was angry towards himself, how did he let that happen ? But he wasn't the only to wonder how did it happen, Castiel also was angry. He didn't have an answer to Sam's question and he was scared of what the could find out, without even answering, he moved towards Dean's room, he needed to be alone, to sit on the oldest Winchester's bed and think. Only think. Sam saw Castiel going to Dean's room, he wanted to understand what the angel could feel, they were both angry, desperate and determined to help Dean, but the relationship between the angel and his brother was different than the one they had. Sam was tired, his brain needed rest maybe after a few hours of sleep, well more of lying down truly, he will be able to find something that could help them.

"Sam !" Castiel was calling the second Winchester.

"I am in my room !" He replied.

"I think I know how we can open the gate !" said Castiel while entering Sam's room.

"Dude, we can't create 66 seals."

"No no, listen to me. Do you still have the Horsemen's rings ?"

"I think we do, why ... Oh I see ! You're right ! We can open the gate with the rings !" Castiel had a smile on his face, they had found a way to open Lucifer's cage. Sam ran out of his room and came back after a little while with four little wooden boxes. "Come with me." he said to the angel while heading to the main room.

"Now we need to find a way to summon Dean, if what Crowley told me is true, if he really is a demon, he can be summoned."

"I don't like that idea Sam, what if he has the First Blade ?"

"He will probably have it with him but we have to take that risk."

Castiel and Sam were staring at each other, they didn't speak but this situation didn't need discussion, Dean was to be summoned. Sam broke the silence by asking a simple but important question "where should we try to summon him ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"We can summon Crowley here because we know how to deal with him but Dean ... It's a first."

"You're right but how do we bring back after getting him here ?"

"Yes ... that's an issue."

In the end, they decided to summon Dean in the same room as Crowley, it will be easier to keep an eye on him if they succeed. The other problem was to summon Lucifer, what would they do if he didn't want to help them ? It was time to find out. Sam prepared the summoning spell while Cas was standing next to him, waiting to see Dean, hoping to see Dean.

"So you two are bounding huh ?" a deep voice with a hint of sarcasm arose in front of them.

 "DEAN !" the angel felt relieved "you're alive !" he took a step toward Dean but then remembered and he could clearly see his face, he is a demon.

"What's up Cas ? Did Metadouche bite the dust or you escaped from Heaven and you're never going back so you can live with my little giant brother over there ?"

"Metadouche, as you say, is in Heaven's jail and he will never get out. I am NOT living with your brother Dean, you should know that by now."

"And Sammy, how's the not saving me going ? Oh let me guess : great, you summoned me so you could end my pain ? Here's a news for you, I'm great !"

"Dean, listen to me, we know how to get rid of the Mark."

"Oh yeah, and how ? Killing me ? I'm already on the highway to Hell." They could see Dean's eyes, demon eyes. Black. "You know Sammy, I don't think the Mark is going to let go, I don't know how to explain but you should just get over with it and exorcise me."

"No Dean. We're not going to exorcise you." Sam didn't want to loose his brother again. "I know I said I would never look for you if something happened but I can't." Dean took a step back, for just a second it looked like he was surprised. His baby brother was actually trying to bring him back ? Even as a demon, Dean was still Dean, his brother and his angel were all he had left.

"So you're telling me that ... "

"I'm telling you that we are going to get rid of the Mark, like it or not. Give me the Blade Dean."

"Why ?" his tone was questioning and frightened. "You don't need it, I can't get out of this Devil's trap."

"Dean give it to Sam." It almost seemed like Castiel was giving Dean an order and it worked. It worked maybe too well and too quickly, Sam took the First Blade with him and got out of the room leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

"So what now ? I'm gonna stay here until you two big boys find a way to make me human again ?"

"Actually yes."

"How and why ? I don't remember asking you."

"And we don't need your permission."

Castiel turned around and left the dark room they were in leaving Dean trapped. When Castiel arrived in the main room, he could see Sam seated, the First Blade on the table and little boxes in front of him. The Angel knew that they had to do it quickly, they saw Dean and they sadly had to admit it to themselves : they couldn't wait for too long or it would be too late.

"Sam ..." The youngest Winchester wasn't expecting the sound of Castiel's voice behind him.

"You startled me Cas ..."

"Sorry. Are you alright ?"

"No I am not but do I have a choice ? Dean is a demon, the only way to save him is to free Lucifer from his Cage and even if you say you're fine, dude, you look terrible." Sam looked worried and he had a good reason. Castiel's grace was burning out and he probably didn't want to bother Sam

. "I am fine, do not worry about me, I told you already."

"But ..."

"Dammit Sam, we're here to save Dean, now is not the time." The angel's voice was firm. "Then now, we have a to speak about all the details, remember, we have Dean but the gate of Hell is in St Mary's Convent."

"You think we should drive there ?" Sam didn't think of that, when it came down to his brother's condition, the youngest Winchester didn't know what to do. "I mean it's a 20 hours ride ..."

"Now Sam. Let me ask two of the other angels to stay here." In the meantime, Sam prepared all they needed : the Rings, something to eat and drink and the First Blade, they just couldn't leave it with Dean. Once on the road Castiel was the first to speak.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave him there ?

" "Do you think he would have come willingly ?

" "No ..." And it was again the only conversation during the drive. After 20 hours, they arrived, it was strange being back here after so long and not for the good reasons. They finally entered and headed to where Lilith died. A table was there, Cas brought the boxes that held the rings.

"We have to do it now Sam."

As he was speaking he grabbed one of the boxes and opened it, War's ring was in it.

"Open the other ones Sam." The other Winchester grabbed an other box which contained Pestilence's ring while his friend opened the box in which Famine's ring was locked in.

"So, Death's ring is the last one huh ? The irony." said Sam while opening the last box. Castiel was staring at the last ring wondering what to do. Obviously they had to save Dean but was it a good idea to release Lucifer ? No it was not but it was the only way to save the only human he gave up everything for. Sam wasn't thinking about Lucifer at all, he already accepted the fact that he will probably be his vessel in order to save Dean but he would do anything, he was convinced that his brother would do the same in his situation and he didn't want to think about the consequences. In fact, Sam was thinking about the only one that could have a cold head but wasn't here anymore : Bobby. Bobby was the only one that either Sam or Dean would ask for help, beside Castiel but the angel was already with them. Sam was wondering what Bobby would think of this crisis, yes it was a crisis and a tremendous one, he would more likely call them idjits and then proceed to find a way to help without having to free and summon the outcast of Heaven and he wasn't here.

"Sam ..." Castiel broke the silence, "Shall we start ?"

Sam hesitated but he had to do it for Dean. He joined the four rings together, a very clear light emanated from the floor and they ultimately heard what they came here for.

"Oh hello Sammy ! Did you miss me ?"

Lucifer. So it worked. The sound of his voice, Sam wanted to puke and he would have done it if he wasn't so resolute to save Dean. He looked up, obviously he did not miss him, he hated when Lucifer made fun of him. The outcast of Heaven had been in his head and Sam wasn't really fond of him, well he hated him.

"Come on Sammy ! Don't tell me you're still angry because of what happened between us ? I thought it was really good, we bounded !" Lucifer had a grin on his face and Castiel could see that Sam wasn't feeling well.

"We need to talk Lucifer."

"Oh Castiel ! Long time no see, how's your mojo going ? Not very well apparently."

His smile grew wider and wider, he knew he was getting into their heads. Castiel needed to sort out his thoughts and his mind before his brother could gain the upper hand and it seemed that Sam had the same idea.

"You need to help us." Sam said.

"And I thought you broke me out because you wanted to see me, I'm disappointed Sammy." His face lighted up at that precise moment. "Are you here to bargain by any chance ?"

"Maybe."

"I like what you're telling me !"

"And I don't like where this is going Sam." Castiel stepped in.

"It's because we have no other choice Cas."

"By the way kids, where is Michael's annoying vessel ? Did you lock him in a cage as well ?" Lucifer was laughing, he definitely knew what to say.

"That's why we're here." Just the fact that Lucifer mentioned Dean annoyed him already, what will it be when they talk about the Mark. Sam grabbed the First Blade on the table and showed it to his tormentor.

"You need to take the Mark off him !"

"I see what happened ! Big bro got into trouble and you want to be the hero for once. What do I get ?"

"Name your price."

Castiel was standing back while Sam spoke to Lucifer, he didn't like the idea and he absolutely hated what will come next. Dean will never forgive him for letting it happen, truth is, Castiel will never forgive himself as well.

"I would like a yes very very very much !"

Sam turned white as a sheet, he figured out that it would be the price to pay but hearing it from Lucifer's mouth was different. He was scared, he was powerless and he knew it was the only way to save him but there was a thing that Sam was sure about, Dean will save him. He didn't know how or when but he will do it.

"I will say yes once you got rid of the Mark."

"I think we have a deal !" The fallen angel had the happiest expression that someone could have on his face. "When do we start ?"

"We have to go back where Dean is but if you want me to honour our deal, you must listen to everything we say and don't try anything." Sam was trying to keep Lucifer under control but he knew if he wanted to escape or to kill them, nothing was preventing the fallen angel to do it.

"Sammy, don't you trust me ?" Lucifer was still smiling. Of course he kept on smiling, he finally acquired what he desired, Sam's benediction, Sam's approval, Sam's yes.

"We have to go now." Cas decided to finally speak up, he wanted to save Dean as quick as possible, even if it meant to loose Sam. He was sure that Dean wouldn't agree and would want to kill him afterwards but there is something else he was sure about : he would save Sam. No matter what he will save him.

"You're right. We gotta go, it's a long drive."

"What ? We have to drive ? Poor you, let's zap to Dean !" In a snap they were back at the bunker.

"How did you ..."

"I've been inside your head my friend remember ? And don't worry I brought everything back with us." He pointed at Cas, behind him was the First Blade and the Rings. "I've even brought your precious little car ! I am so kind, you should love me more."

Castiel was already on his way to Dean's room, he opened the door.

"Dean, please do not get upset." "What did you do Cas ? Cas !"

"We had no other choice, I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry for everything. Just know that Sam trusts you and he knows you'll do all you can to save him."

Dean was scared, he was a demon but Sam was still his little brother.

"Good morning Vietnam !"

The eldest Winchester couldn't believe what he just saw, are they joking, are they fooling him ? No, it couldn't be possible nor true, the devil was here, Lucifer was here.

"What did you do ?" he yelled at Sam who just entered the room. "You really thought I was gonna accept that ! I ain't buying it !"

"No one is asking if you agree or not. I'm doing it and that's the end of it."

Dean was angry like he's never been before, the urge to kill was even more violent, he didn't have the First Blade with him but there was no difference. His humanity was nearly gone. "Don't you dare touch me son of a bitch !"

"That's not very nice Dean, Sammy here, asked me very nicely and even made a deal, now I have to cure you even if I honestly think that black eyes suit you better."

"I'm gonna take your head off your body and burn your freakin' wings !"

"Again Dean, not very nice." Lucifer approached Dean and grabbed his arm before the possessed could say anything. "Done !"

Dean wobbled for a brief instant and took a step out of the trap. As he was stepping out the Devil's trap, the not possessed anymore Winchester nearly puked.

"Not going to vomit are you ?" Lucifer was mocking him.

"Sammy ... Why ?" The expression on his face was filled with pain, sorrow as if he wanted to cry.

"Because I know you'll find a way." His voice broke, Sam wanted to cry but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Now now, very touching but Sammy, I'm waiting for a little word." Lucifer didn't want to loose time. Sam didn't have a choice anymore, he had to say the word he hated the most.

"Yes."

"Here I come ! Say goodbye to your little bro !" As he spoke to Dean, Lucifer switched body, his previous vessel dropped on the floor, dead. "Much better !"

Now Sam was talking or rather Lucifer in Sam's body. "I truly prefer your brother, much more comfortable !"

"Get out of his body !" Dean screamed.

"Oh no, I won't do that and you know why ? Because Sammy gave his approval in order to save you. Now I have things to do, if you'll excuse me, I think we shall see each other pretty soon, ciao ciao !"

That was it. Lucifer disappeared just like that in Sam's body, Dean couldn't believe it.

"Cas ! What happened ? Why ? Why didn't you leave me ?"

Castiel was standing in a corner, he didn't try to speak or to interfere with what was happening, he knew he couldn't do anything. He also knew that Dean would be angry and would need explanations.

"Dean ..."

"You were supposed to take care of him if something happened, you knew that ! Why did you let it happen ? Why ?" Dean's anger was directed to Castiel, the angel felt his heart breaking again.

"Dean please ... We couldn't loose you, we just couldn't ..."

"And now I've lost my brother !"

"Dean ! Do you think I don't know that ! Sam didn't want to leave you like that and I didn't want to loose you ! What would I do ? Think for a second ! We care about you, I care about you !" The hunter stopped trying to argue and stared at the angel. He was right, Cas needed Dean but Dean needed Cas too. "And you know, I talked with Sam and he told that you would react like this but he also knew that you would find a way."

"And how ?"

"I don't know but we'll find a way. But first, what are we going to do with him ?" Cas pointed at the body, the former vessel was lying on the floor.

"We get rid of him and we start looking for a solution."


End file.
